


PrussiaXReaderXRussia [REQUEST]

by kyo_ki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Ivan walks in on you and Gilbert. Is it all just a huge misunderstanding? Or is it all a part of a bigger plan? Of course, it's always the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Posted on deviantART last July 23, 2013. For fallen2352 on deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PrussiaXReaderXRussia [REQUEST]

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a really good friend of mine for her birthday, posting it here because it got deleted on deviantART.

"aaahhh...mmm...~" You let out a moan as Gilbert was nipping at your neck. His hands were firmly on your waist, rubbing circles with his thumb to get the most out of your reactions. He began trailing down your collarbone, earning him a loud moan from you. Your hand snaked around his neck, while the other ran up and down his bare chest, making him let out a breathy hot moan against your skin.

 

"_-____!?" Surprised, you turned to see your boyfriend, Ivan.

 

"I-I can explain!" You exclaimed. You were sitting on top of Gilbert’s lap, both having messy hair and unbuttoned shirts.

 

"I don’t need to know. Right now I want to hear from Gilbert." Ivan said sternly guiding you to the guest room adjacent to the living room.

 

You collapsed on the bed just thinking about what you've just done. You were currently dating Ivan yet you find yourself sexually attracted to Gilbert. What can you say? You and Gilbert weren't an item, but you've already considered your relationship as 'friends with benefits'. You only had Ivan for the romance and fluff.

 

You placed your ear on the door to listen to their conversation. Strange. No yelling, no crashing, just bickering. You've known those two since you were kids. There were times they would get along, there were times they didn't. Feeling tired, you laid down on the bed and took a little nap.

 

~Meanwhile...~

 

"Is she asleep?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good..." A smirk formed on both men's faces.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You opened your eyes. There wasn't anything but darkness. You tried to move around but you were tied. It has come to your senses that you were kidnapped or something.

 

"LET ME GO BASTARDS!" You screamed in protest to whoever your captor or captors were.

 

"I see you're awake, da? Don't worry, we won't hurt you." A familiar voice whispered in your ear. His hands caressing your soft cheeks.

 

"I-Ivan!? Why the hell is it dark!? And more importantly, UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" You screamed, not really realizing you were blindfolded.

 

"Awwww come on don't be like that, Frau. We just wanna have fun." Another familiar voice rang. You shivered as you felt hot breaths brush against your skin. You moaned as you felt something soft and wet trailing up and down the side of your neck. Gilbert struggled to find that one certain place until...

 

"oooooohhhhh....~" He smirked against your skin as he continued to suck, lick and bite on the spot. Ivan captured your lips eating out every single moan you made. His hands trailed down under your skirt, feeling the wetness of your entrance through your panties. His sly fingers pulled them down and slipped inside your core, making you moan out in pleasure. Ivan pulled away to take off his clothes making you whine.

 

Gilbert took his place and pulled down your skirt and threw it somewhere. His lips captured yours and your tongues locked in a rough battle for dominance. His hand went under your back as he pulled you closer while unclasping your bra. His lips headed for your jawline, down your neck and finally latching onto one of your buds. You cried out in pleasure. Taking it as encouragement, Gilbert sucked harder as his hand fiddled with the other one, not wanting it to feel left out. You were growing hot and panting heavily. You rubbed your legs together as you tried to strengthen the fire growing in your vital regions. Ivan pushed Gilbert over continuing where he left off.

 

Ivan untied the ropes binding your wrists and took off your blindfold. You sighed out in relief and propped yourself up with your elbows to see Ivan's face disappear between your legs before his tongue plunged into your core. More cries of pleasure came out of your mouth making Gilbert grow harder that he had to relieve himself. He stripped out of his own clothing and went back to you and Ivan. He inserted his fingers between your folds and rubbed your clit. Ivan pulled out his tongue as his fingers replaced it. He stretched your walls beyond your limit while Gilbert still played your clit. The stimulation was too much to handle that you came on both of their hands. They licked their hands clean of the clear liquid.

 

"Gilbert, ____ is ready for us, da?"

 

"Ja!"

 

Gilbert flipped you on your stomach as Ivan positioned underneath you, his aching manhood awaiting your entrance. Gilbert sheathed into your second entrance without warning making you scream. Ivan captured your lips once more and muffled every sound you made as he entered you. You were given time to adjust and nodded as a signal for them to move. Both pulled out halfway and slammed simultaneously into your core. You let out more moans and other delicious sounds as their bodies moved at a rhythmic pace, you could feel yourself wanting sweet release but you felt it wasn't enough until...

 

"Ah! Gilbert! Ivan! R-right there!" They've finally hit the spot that made everything white. They began moving faster, harder and deeper hitting you in all the right places. You could feel your insides tighten in knots and with one final thrust, all three of you moaned out and rode out your climaxes. Both slipped out of you and laid on either side of the bed.

"hmmmm.... I love you guys~"

"We love you too, ____." Ivan and Gilbert wrapped your arms around you and fell asleep.

 

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"GUYS! HEY GUYS! Guess what?" You yelled excitedly.

"hm?" Ivan and Gilbert were just having their own drinking session. Gilbert was having his beer while Ivan had his vodka like usual.

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!"

"oh...wait...WHAT!?" Gilbert spat out his beer while Ivan choked on his vodka. "Who's the father!?" They asked in unison.


End file.
